


Buckaroo

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: The game is simple.Keep the position, don't drop anything, do as Phil says.When he fails at this part, they move on to the next.





	Buckaroo

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about this at a party I attended with people who were in to the BDSM scene and always wanted to write a fic about it, the @Phandomficfests Sex Toys fest gave me the excuse I needed to make that dream a reality. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan's calf is strained, his arms burning, and Phil is circling him, looking for a new place to focus on. His hand trails along the back of Dan's neck, making him shiver. Dan wobbles slightly on the one leg he's allowed to stand on, the other bent at the knee, heel tucked behind him, a string of black latex anal beads draped over it. He is naked, every bit of him exposed to Phil' roving gaze and between his legs he is aching, painfully hard. He's been this way for a while, a test of his patience, his strength, his obedience.

"Watch it," Phil says, his breath tickling Dan's ear where his voice is deep and low and spoken directly into it. "Don't fall." 

Dan makes a soft whining sound and tenses his sore muscles. The riding crop balanced on his left wrist tilts dangerously before righting itself again. 

The game is simple. Phil balances each of their toys on him in turn, starting with those he'll enjoy the most before building to those that will bring him pain. Dan tries his hardest to balance without letting any of them fall. The last one to be placed when he inevitably fails is the one Phil will use on him. 

If Phil thinks he's failed on purpose, they start again.

Phil has a flogger in his hand now. It's matte black suede, it's fringe shifting as Phil swings it back and forth at his side. Phil continues his circle around Dan, assessing him. Dan knows he must be flushed, pink in his face and down his chest, and his hair is matted with sweat, a sheen of it coating his arms where they are stretched out wide to his sides, palm facing the ceiling. 

Phil smirks and lifts the flogger, "Where shall I put this?" he asks. 

Dan makes a soft humming sound as if he doesn't know. He isn't allowed to respond,and he wouldn't share his preferences anyway, because he knows they'll be ignored. He's too focussed on keeping his arms outstretched, his leg steady. 

The handcuffs hooked over his left forefinger are easy enough, and the nipple clamps pooled into his palm aren't in danger of going anywhere, but there is an egg-shaped vibrator nestled into the crook of one elbow and Dan has to concentrate on keeping his arm bent _just enough_ to keep it there. His legs squeeze together around the vibrator shoved between his thighs, kept there only by the grip of his bare skin.

"How are you doing?" Phil asks, running his long fingers and soft palm over Dan's cheek. "You okay?" 

"Green," Dan whispers, before nodding his head what little he can without dislodging everything. 

Phil grins, pleased, and places the flogger in the space between Dan's right shoulder and neck. The tendrils of it lap at the sensitive skin over his pulse point and Dan shivers again. 

Phil waits, for a few seconds at least, to check Dan is stable, before bending to retrieve the next item from the drawer under Dan's bed. 

When he brings the item up to eye level, showing Dan what his next challenge will be, Dan lets out another low groan. 

The paddle in Phil's hand is wide, wooden, and Dan hates it. It's thick and weighted enough to leave him panting and pained, arse cheeks heated and stinging as Phil brings it down again and again while Dan struggles to count. But it's light enough for Phil to wield easily, it fits snuggly into his palm like it belongs there. 

"Squat," Phil says. 

Dan flicks his eyes up to make contact with Phil's, raising his eyebrows in an unspoken question of what Phil means. 

Phil reaches out, guiding Dan with a hand flat on his free shoulder and Dan follows obediently, bending the knee of the leg he's balanced on.

It's a challenge, keeping his other leg raised, his thighs pressed together to keep the vibrator in place while he moves lower to the ground, struggling to keep his arms level and shift slow enough so that everything stays level. 

His thigh goes tight, sending a flash of burning pain through him. It singes through his leg, down into his calf and up into his arse and lower back. Dan knows this is going to be it, the last one. He frowns, doubling his efforts to make sure it isn't, both wanting and not wanting the paddle in the same thought. Punishment and reward, pain and pleasure, it's all mingled together. 

Phil waits until he is as low as he wants him, the new position of Dan's thigh making a flat surface.

"Good" he praises, and Dan feels a sudden rush of delight that he's done well enough to please him. 

Phil places the flogger on Dan's thigh. The handle facing his kneecap, the curved edge of the top of it up near the join of his hip. Dan pants once, twice, feeling the pain and the arousal course through him. 

Phil takes half a step back and Dan barely registers it. His whole world has blackened at the edges, zoomed in to the single thought of doing what he needs to, keep the position, don't drop anything, please Phil. 

It's no good. Dan manages to hold the position for a few moments as Phil gazes down at him but all too soon there is a spasm in his leg, the muscles failing as it gives out beneath him and sends him tumbling to the ground. 

The various toys scatter around him like confetti, landing with a dull thud as Dan catches himself on his hands, sending a jolt up both his wrists. 

"Ugh," he groans, holding himself suspended on his hands and knees as he breathes heavily. 

There is a sheen of sweat all over him, his legs feel weak, and he doesn't know how he will find it in himself to continue. He knows there is more to come, and Phil's voice sounds even more delighted when he finally speaks. 

"Stay there," Phil says, locating the flogger that caused Dan to fall and slipping it back into his hand where it belongs.

Dan does as he is told. This position is more comfortable than the last one, and he's happy to do as he is told. He hums has Phil runs his hand down Dan's back, over the curve of his hip and the mound of his ass, squeezing a little at the plump, pert flesh. 

"Ready to count?" Phil asks, moving into his own position, hand raised and poised. "Colour?"

"Green," Dan says, nodding, looking over his shoulder. 

Phil gives him a small smile, bending to drop a kiss on Dan's shoulder in a way that seems too sweet and tender to belong in this moment before unfolding back up and focussing on his task. 

"Good boy," he says, "You're so good for me. Let's begin."


End file.
